Heartbeat
by NuSsEcKe
Summary: » If what they have planned and done is of human origin, it will disappear, but if it comes from God, you can not possible defeat you find yourselves fighting against God? « Kaworu x Shinji Shounenai


.: **Heartbeat** :.

**†** **Chapter 1** _I love you_ **†**  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………...  
» _If what they have planned and done  
is of human origin, it will disappear,  
but if it comes from God,  
you can not possible defeat them.  
Could you find yourselves fighting against God?_ «

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"_Ich liebe dich._" Immer wieder hallten diese Worte durch Shinjis Ohr. Wie eine Endlosschleife, die nie enden wollte. Er versuchte es zu verdrängen, doch aus einem unerklärlichen Grund konnte oder wollte es ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Sein Blick schweifte zur Seite und er erschrak innerlich, als zwei leuchtend rote Augen die seinen trafen. Innerhalb von Sekunden durchzog ein rötlicher Schimmer seine Wangen. Dass er ein freundliches Lächeln als Antwort darauf bekam, machte die Situation auch nicht einfacher für ihn. Jedoch folgte der Braunhaarige weiter dem Jungen neben ihn durch die Straßen und Gassen der halb verwüsteten Stadt. Er kannte ihn erst seit ein paar Stunden, aber seltsamerweise verspürte er eine gewisse Art von Geborgenheit in seiner Nähe. Das Grausilberne Haar schimmerte im Mondschein und seine blasse Haut kam durch die Lichtquelle noch besser zur Geltung. Die roten Augen blickten wieder nach Vorne auf den Weg. Ab und zu wehte eine leichte Briese durch sein Haar. Er machte einen sehr geheimnisvollen Eindruck auf Shinji. Wahrscheinlich war er deswegen so fasziniert von dessen Anblick.

„_Bedrückt dich etwas, Shinji-kun?_" Die Stimme des Grausilberhaarigen riss Shinji nun endgültig aus seinen Gedanken. Verwirrt schaute er ihn mit großen Augen an. „_Ähm…N-nein, wie kommst du darauf?_", fragte er leise. „_Du warst so abwesend._" „_…_" Wieder herrschte Stille. Nach einiger Zeit blieb der seltsame Junge stehen und schaute zu seiner Rechten. „_Da wären wir._", lächelte er mit ruhiger Miene. Shinji blieb ebenfalls stehen und folgte seinem Blick. Sie standen vor vielen Reihenhäusern. Die Wohngebäude waren nicht im besten Zustand, was einige Risse an den Wänden verdeutlichten. „_Hier wohnst du, Kaworu-kun?_", fragte Shinji noch mal vorsichtig nach. Der Junge, der auf den Namen Kaworu hörte, nickte kurz, bevor er auf eines der Häuser zuging und einen Schlüssel für die Tür aus der Hosentasche kramte. Er öffnete die Tür des Gebäudes und bat Shinji herein. Beide Jungen mussten einige Stockwerke hoch wandern, bis Kaworu erneut vor einer Tür halt machte. Es war ein bisschen seltsam, dass man dem Neuankömmling keine Wohnung im untersten Stock gegeben hatte, denn eigentlich wohnte kaum einer in diesem Haus. Es war genauso verlassen, wie die anderen. Eigentlich war es eine Zumutung hier zu wohnen.

Kaworu trat als erstes in die Wohnung ein und Shinji folgte ihm. Er staunte, als Kaworu das Licht anknipste. Die Wohnung war ziemlich klein, aber dafür in einem guten Zustand und sehr ordentlich gehalten. Es gab nur drei enge Räume: Den Schlaf- und Wohnbereich, die Küche und das Badezimmer. Aber immerhin reichte es zum überleben. Die beiden Jungen zogen die Schuhe aus und gingen geradeaus in den Wohnraum. „_Möchtest du etwas trinken? Einen Tee oder ähnliches?_", fragte Kaworu als er ihn mit einer Handbewegung bat, auf dem Bett Platz zu nehmen. Der Raum war zu klein, als dass noch Stühle und ein Tisch hinein gepasst hätten. Shinji nickte mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln, bevor er sich auf das Bett setzte. „_Gerne._" Der grausilberhaarige Junge ging in die Küche und ließ Shinji für einen kurzen Moment alleine. Dieser schaute sich noch etwas in dem Zimmer um. Kaworu schien sehr ordentlich zu sein. Alles stand an Ort und Stelle. Nun ja, er war ja auch noch nicht lange in der Wohnung bzw. in der Stadt. „_Ich liebe dich._" Schon wieder kramten Shinjis Erinnerungen die magischen drei Worte aus dem Gedächtnis und er errötete instinktiv. Es war vielleicht gerade mal eine Stunde her, da hatte er diesen Satz aus Kaworus Mund gehört. Aber er verstand es nicht. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum Kaworu so etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte. Schließlich kannte er ihn kaum, wie konnte er dann so etwas behaupten? Aber was das Schlimmste war: Seitdem schaffte es Shinji nicht mehr, Kaworu in die Augen zu schauen, ohne dass ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss und er automatisch errötete. Jedoch musste er zugeben, dass es vor Kaworus Geständnis schon mehr als schwierig war, dieses unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dieser Junge hatte einfach etwas an sich, was Shinji magisch anzog. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was…

"_Hier, dein Tee._" Kaworu hielt dem Braunhaarigen die Tasse unter die Nase. Shinji schaute erst etwas verwirrt, denn er hatte Kaworu gar nicht kommen hören. „_Äh… Arigato._", bedankte er sich dann und nahm ihm die Tasse ab. Kaworu setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett und beobachtete Shinji, wie er am Tee nippte, da dieser noch sehr heiß war. Shinji machte das ziemlich nervös, jedoch hielt er seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Wieder herrschte Totenstille zwischen den Beiden, bis Kaworu irgendwann diese unterbrach: „_Hast du Angst dich anderen anzuvertrauen?_" Shinji schaute nun zu ihm. _„…Ähm… Ja… Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich ihnen aus dem Weg gehe._", erwiderte er dann. „_Damit sie dich nicht verletzten können._", schlussfolgerte Kaworu weiter. Shinji schwieg. Er zuckte etwas zusammen, als Kaworu seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter legte und die Augen schloss. Ein leiser Seufzer entwich dem Grausilberhaarigen. „_Hast du auch Angst vor mir?_" Shinji zögerte mit der Antwort auf diese Frage. Was sollte er darauf denn antworten? Er wusste im Moment ja nicht mal selbst, wie er sich Kaworu gegenüber verhalten sollte. „_Kaworu-kun… Ich… Ich habe eine Frage an dich._" Shinji stellte den noch warmen Tee bei Seite und schaute unsicher in Kaworus Augen, als dieser sich wieder aufrichtete und ihn fragend anschaute. „_Ja?_", harkte Kaworu nach. „_Was meinst du eigentlich mit…'Ich liebe dich'?_" Die Antwort ließ nicht sehr lange auf sich warten. „_Ich meine es so, wie ich es sage._", antwortete Kaworu lächelnd. Shinji wollte gerade etwas sagen, weil ihn die Antwort nicht wirklich aufklärte, jedoch fuhr Kaworu dann fort: „_Shinji-kun… vielleicht bist du ja etwas verwirrt über meine Aussage…_" Er holte kurz Luft um weiter auszuholen mit seiner Erklärung. „_Seit ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass du etwas ganz besonderes bist. Du hast so viel Leid in deinem Leben erfahren und verdienst die Liebe und Zuwendung deiner Mitmenschen._" Kaworu nahm Shinjis Hand und hielt sie an seine Brust gedrückt. Shinji wollte diese erst wegziehen, aber sein Körper schien ihm gerade in diesem Moment nicht mehr zu gehorchen und so schaute er verwirrt zu Kaworu, der seinen Blick nun mit ernsthafter Miene erwiderte. „_Darf ich dir die Liebe geben, die du in den ganzen Jahren vermisst hast?_" Shinji war wie gelähmt. Er wollte antworten, aber seine Stimme versagte. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Die Angst stieg in ihm hoch, als Kaworu sich ihm näherte. Einerseits wollte er es nicht, andererseits schrie sein Herz förmlich nach ein bisschen Zuneigung und ganz abgeneigt war er ja nicht. Jedoch machte ihm das nur noch mehr Angst, schließlich war Kaworu auch ein Junge. So etwas war doch nicht natürlich, oder? Kaworu kam ihm so Nahe, dass Shinji dessen Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte. Er hielt vor Schreck die Luft an und fing vor Nervosität leicht an zu zittern. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, stieß Shinji ihn von sich weg. „_Nein!_", schrie er aufgebracht und vergrub das Gesicht in die Hände. „_Bitte… Ich… Ich… Kann nicht…_", flüsterte der Braunhaarige mit gebrochener Stimme. Ein leises Schluchzen ertönte. Dabei wollte Shinji doch gar nicht weinen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Die Angst wieder verletzt zu werden, war zu groß. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten bis sich Shinji wieder gefangen hatten. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und starrte zu Boden. Nach dem was jetzt passiert war, schaffte er es nicht Kaworu in die Augen zu schauen. „_Tut mir Leid…_", flüsterte Shinji leise. „_Schon gut. Ich tue nichts, was du nicht möchtest._", antwortete Kaworu lächelnd. „_Es ist schon spät. Wir sollten wohl jetzt langsam schlafen gehen._", fügte er dann hinzu und stand auf, um nach einer Matratze für seinen Gast zu suchen. Shinji nickte leicht und trank schnell seinen Tee aus, der mittlerweile nur noch lauwarm war. Er fühlte sich schuldig, dass er Kaworu so behandelt hatte, dabei wollte dieser ihm doch nur helfen. Aber vielleicht konnte man ihm gar nicht mehr helfen… Vielleicht war es längst zu spät dafür…

Es war Mitternacht, als die beiden Jungen in den Betten lagen. Der Mondschein fiel vom Fenster auf den Boden. Shinji betrachtete die Zimmerdecke. Er fühlte sich momentan so hilflos und gefangen in der jetzigen Situation. Seit ‚dem' Vorfall hatten Shinji und Kaworu kaum miteinander gesprochen. Der Braunhaarige schämte sich viel zu sehr und auch Kaworu schien jetzt mehr Abstand zu nehmen. Das verunsicherte Shinji nur noch mehr. „_Möchtest du darüber reden_?" Kaworu drehte sich zu Shinji und schaute ihn freundlich an. Shinji hatte jedoch immer noch viel zu große Angst vor Blickkontakt und starrte weiter auf die dunkle Zimmerdecke. „_Ich glaube… ich bin einfach zu feige, um mit anderen Leuten klar zu kommen._", erklärte Shinji irgendwann. „_Ich habe Angst, dass sie mir wehtun und mir die kalte Schulter zeigen, wenn ich mich ihnen öffne. Deswegen verschließe ich mich und fliehe in meine eigene Welt. Irgendwo, wo mich niemand verletzten kann._" In seiner Stimme lag ein Hauch von Selbstmitleid. „_Vielleicht bin ich auch nur zu egoistisch, um die Hilfe von anderen anzunehmen._", fuhr er fort und eine kleine unscheinbare Träne benetzte seine Wange. Er wunderte sich, dass er Kaworu das alles erzählte. „_Ich liebe dich._" Shinji schreckte auf. Da waren sie wieder… Diese Worte. Aber diesmal kamen sie nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis. Jetzt endlich drehte auch er sich mit dem Kopf zu Kaworu und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja auch einfach nur verhört und seine Ohren spielten ihm einen Streich. „_Nani?_", fragte er vorsichtshalber nach. „_Ich sagte, ich liebe dich, Ikari Shinji-kun._" „_Aber… warum? Ich verletzte dich doch nur…_" Shinji setzte sich kerzengerade hin und schaute ihn mit ernster Miene an. Er verstand nicht, wie Kaworu ihn lieben konnte. Kaworu legte seine Bettdecke bei Seite und stand auf. „_Weil du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist. Du weißt es nur nicht, weil es dir nie jemand gesagt hat._", gab Kaworu als Antwort, während er auf Shinji schaute. „_Was macht dich so sicher, dass ich das bin?_", fragte Shinji leise fast unhörbar nach. Nun setzte sich Kaworu neben ihn auf die Matratze, auf der auch der Braunhaarige saß. Er strich ihm sanft eine seiner braunen kurzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn gutmütig an. Dieses Lächeln faszinierte Shinji immer wieder aufs Neue. Denn es wirkte so ehrlich und freundlich. „_Jedes Lebewesen ist wunderbar, denn es ist ein Individuum. Mit eigenen Bedürfnissen… Aber du… du bist mit Abstand der Wunderbarste von allen. Wenn du bereit dafür bist, würde ich dir gerne helfen…_" Je mehr Shinji Kaworus Worten lauschte, umso sicherer fühlte er sich bei ihm. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, dass er noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Aber dieses Gefühl gab ihm Geborgenheit. Vielleicht war Kaworu wirklich derjenige, der ihn aus der Einsamkeit befreien konnte. „_Danke…_", schluchzte Shinji. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie wieder die Tränen in ihm hochstiegen. „_Vielen Dank, Kaworu-kun._" Die salzige Flüssigkeit bahnte sich ihren Weg über Shinjis Wangen, bis sie zu Boden tropfte. Eine nach der anderen. Er war so glücklich. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen war er wieder richtig glücklich. Glücklich, nicht alleine zu sein. Zu wissen, dass jemand bei ihm war, der ihn tröstete und ihn akzeptierte. Der weinende Junge spürte, wie sich zwei Arme tröstend um ihn schlangen und ihn zu Kaworu zogen. Er spürte die Wärme seines gegenüber. Shinji schloss die Augen und hörte die gleichmäßigen Herzschläge von Kaworu. Sie waren sehr beruhigend. Ein leiser Seufzer entwich ihm, als er so am Grausilberhaarigen angelehnt war und dessen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte. Nach einiger Zeit trockneten seine Tränen und langsam übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit, bis er in Kaworus Armen einschlief. Kaworus Lippen entwich ein leichtes Lächeln, als er bemerkte, dass sein Geliebter eingeschlafen war. „_Ich liebe dich, kleine Shinji-kun._"  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kapitel Ende


End file.
